The Power of Nature
by Smittee
Summary: Our dear Kagome Higurashi came back to the Feudal Era enjoying the nature around her. Without Inuyasha in sight, she was surprised when she saw a being before her neither human nor violent demon. Just who is he? I don't own Inuyasha. Just writes for fun.
1. Chapter 1

-1Kagome raced towards the well house, a large amount of happiness coursing through her. Even though there have been many horrible things she had seen in the past, there were many great things to cherish too. Something about the Feudal Era made her feel right at home. Of course, she did like having some of the other things of her era, like shampoo and cleanlier water. But the beauty of the places still untouched by battle, not to mention how much more she has learned from being there-It was a great chance of a lifetime, to be able to go there.

Although, there are times she all but wants to hate the place she feels at home. When she thinks about Naraku, and all the people he has hurt. When she thinks about the bloody battles they have seen the results of. Or even when Inuyasha…

Kagome stopped and shook her head. There was no reason to think about those horrible things. Today was a good day. She had found out she passed her test, barely but did it. Now she was stocked up and ready to go another search for the sacred jewel shards, so that they may find them before Naraku has a chance to. Opening the door to the well house, she gazed upon the well. Silence overtook her for a moment, as she skimmed over the well's show of age.

'The Bone Eater's Well. It's looking a little worn down. Maybe when I return I'll repair it a bit. It's the least I can do, for its magic to allow me to enter the past.'

Sure, she could have put all the wonder on the jewel shards, which she found out she needs to go back there. But, it can't just be them. There must be a large connection with her time and theirs. 'That's probably where Grandpa has found some of those "special treasures" he was always coming up with,' she thought. She started picturing the 'imp paws' etc.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she leaped into the well, feeling the power surge around her and seeing the rays of pink light springing forth. She settled softly to the ground, as the magic began to fade away. Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breathe of the clean air. When she reopened them, she groaned a bit, as she began to climb the vines.

'Inuyasha must be off again doing something I don't want to know. Either that or sleeping right next to the well again. I could just wake him, but maybe he needs some of that rest.' She almost slipped, grabbing tighter to the vines. Sighing softly, the woman started up the vines again.

"….We really need to get a ladder for in here."

Finally making her way up the well, she hoisted herself on it's frame. Struggling a bit, she collapsed to the ground beside the well, groaning slightly as she did. Usually she would have no issues, but she had strapped a quiver of arrows to her backpack. She thought she might try some from her time to use. They are made smoother, not to mention easier to grab in quantity. She hoped that the change to type of metal arrow wouldn't make a difference when attacking demons. She also hoped they would just purify to a dust, like the wooden ones did. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about some archaeologist from the future finding well made arrows.

Standing back up, she started to dust herself off. The miko glanced around noticing that Inuyasha wasn't around. That's when she noticed the demonic aura nearby. She didn't sense danger, but she could never be too careful. It was towards the forest, as she could sense. It just seemed to be standing there. Gulping slightly, Kagome turned towards the aura. There was a being before her she couldn't believe the sight of.

Long bluish gray hair blew in the breeze. Kind silver eyes gazed upon her. There was a soft smile to the demon's face, as he held a plant within his grasp. Wearing blue hakama and haori, he had an orange decorative vest on as well. The demon bowed his head to her slightly, ever so slowly closing his eyes and reopening them. Who was this creature before her? It was not long before she found out, once he began to speak.

"I apologize if I startled you. I was replanting some child trees that had been pulled out or fallen in the forest. When I sensed someone come from…practically nowhere, I came to investigate. "He paused a moment seeming surprised by something.

"Oh, please forgive me. I haven't said my name yet. I am Tonriyu Ki. I come from a long line of plant type daiyoukai. We are a peaceful group, which is why so many of us disappear with the Kodoma during war and famine…" His expression saddened for mere seconds before returning to their peaceful gaze. "I apologize again. It is not often I see another being, which has not attacked me. I'm afraid I took this chance to speak, before you have had the chance to yourself."

Kagome was still amazed at the being before her. He was just so beautiful and kind. He wasn't like many other demons they have crossed. And his kindness-It felt genuine. There was no sign of treachery. Besides, his eyes spoke well of him. Feeling like there was nothing to fear, Kagome just smiled. "It is perfectly fine. My name is Higurashi Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you, Tonriyu Ki. It is true; I haven't really seen your kind. Although, most demons I come across are usually not the talking type," she told him. She had noticed he had said daiyoukai. Most of his rank is well respected by all demons. She couldn't help but ask, "I'm sorry if I offend, but aren't most daiyoukai well respected by all classes of demons?"

Ki shook his head, a smile still upon his face. "You have not offended me, Higurashi-san. It is true most daiyoukai are well known and respected, but not just because of their strength. There is usually something to fear in them, if anyone dared to challenge them. While yes, I have strong powers; most of mine come from healing and growing aspects, not destruction. Other daiyoukai, like me, see the greatness within such a power. Alas, as you may well know, the lower youkai do not. Although, I must admit that rabbit youkai do respect our growing powers. While they may run to protect themselves, as anyone would expect them to do, they may be some of the only low class that appreciates our powers, if only to survive. Although, I must say that I feel happy to help such a race of demon. They may have only speed on their side, not to mention well reproducing, but they tend to not war with anyone, or even fight amongst themselves."

Kagome found herself just able to nod. He had a different view on the world than many during this time. It was kind of nice to hear someone with such thoughts. Most of the time everything was about the great tragedies, or how another demon or ghostly spirit is tormenting a village. Heck, even the supposed safe places ended up not being. 'Although, it might just be because we're always traveling to places searching for the sacred jewel,' she told herself.

"It's nice to hear such things. You don't find many people who talk as you do-" She cut off then, realizing there was still someone missing. "Wait…Where is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha," Ki questioned. "Do you speak of the second son of the once great dog demon? The one that had been sealed to one of the oldest trees in this very forest?"

"Why yes, I am. So, you know Inuyasha?"

The demon shook his head again. "No, I never met him. I knew his father. While feared, there was great respect for him otherwise. He also always tried to make apologies to the trees and things he would knock down when in dog form. That is, when he remembered to. That was enough for me to befriend him."

'Knew his father? How long has this demon been alive I wonder,' she thought. She wanted to think on it more, but something told her to head back to the village. While she wanted to stay and talk some more, she knew that it would be best to find out what is going on. After all, unless Inuyasha's asleep, he might have run off after _her_ again. That can always lead to trouble with him.

Looking to him, she bowed slightly. "I'm sorry, Tonriyu-san. I actually should be going now. I have a feeling that there's something I'll have to attend to."

"I understand completely. I know that I had done most of the talking, so it was nice of you to listen. In hopes we meet again, Higuarshi-san-"

"Please," she told with a smile. "Just Kagome." Turning around, she headed for Kaede's village.

….

Ki watched as she disappeared into the distance. His mind blurred slightly, as he remembered his once love. He tried to hide his sadness, as he remembered how he had to leave, for his once love to be free of demon politics. He left her with their small son, only to find she had died when he finally returned to see them. It devastated him to see her no longer apart of the living. He never got the chance to mark her. And their son. While all grown up, and have learned the herbal gardening he had taught his mother, he didn't stay long. If only he had realized how much time had passed. And the villagers-They seemed while not completely trusting, are not full of hatred or intimidation about his son. Although there was some trouble before a kind young girl and another hanyou like himself had shown up. Supposedly they only came for some medicine for a friend, but instead helped him to learn to fight to protect his mother and the rest of the villagers. That would make any father proud.

"At least our son, Jinenji….At least he has found a place that accepts him for who he is."

As he turned to enter the forest once again, he couldn't help but think of how long it has been since her death. A year? Maybe two years? He did not know. Time was not something he was accustom to keeping. While he would always miss her, he also realized he needed to go on with his life. If not for his sake, but for the forests that he grew. Instead of feeling depressed, he tried to think of how much she meant to him, and how she could rest knowing her son would be all right. He thought. Planting the tree in hand, his mind wandered back to the miko he had just met. While there were differences between them, she had the same spark of good that he saw in his once love. Perhaps, since she is friends with Inuyasha, they were the one's that helped his son.

Then he thought more on her appearance. 'I've never seen such garbs in all my travels, but I believe I have heard rumors of her. Something about fighting against a fiendish demon called Naraku…. I wish to see if I can learn more.' Feeling curiosity take hold, he closed his eyes and spread his aura around him.

"Oh wise and noble trees, can you tell me more about the one who was just here? While I know you cannot tell exact information such as appearance, I know that your hearing is greater than even mine."

Ki would find some answers to his rising questions.

….

Kagome came back to the village, finding her worries relieved. Inuyasha was indeed asleep, but not in the natural way. The large bump on his head told all. He was knocked unconscious by one of the group. Judging by the anger on Sango's face, he must have said something to tick her off royal. That anger soon faded though, as it always did. Shippo came rushing over to give her a big hug, while Sango and Miroku welcomed her back. Kirara just mewed at her, before resting her head on her front paws again. While she was happy to see everyone, her mind wouldn't stop returning to the man she had met in the forest.

Lady Kaede entered into the hut, and smiled at Kagome. "There ye are, child. It's good to see ye have returned."

"Hello, Kaede-sama. I'm glad to have returned. Say, could any of you tell me about plant type daiyoukai?"

She knew her random question would make them blink for a second, but she didn't realize they would be that stunned.

"Kagome, when you ask about stuff like this it usually means you've encountered something," spoke Miroku. "So, did you just run into one today?"

"You guessed it," replied Kagome. Of course Miroku would have guessed. It seemed it's easy to know what goes through her head. "His name was Tonriyu Ki, and he was planting trees in the forest."

"You know his name? It isn't often that their kind would talk to someone. They usually just stick in the forest away from other people," said the stunned Sango.

"Well, he said something about being curious as to while I just kind of…appeared. He said he sensed my aura and came out to investigate. Although, he also just seemed like he needed to talk to someone."

Miroku nodded. "That would make sense then. They are mostly very peaceful. There have been very little incidents where one has become angry enough to attack another being. Even then, on those occasions, they usually just use vines to keep the person in a secure hold, until they can calm down."

Kagome thought over what they were telling her, and began to wonder more about it. Taking a quick glance at Inuyasha, she noticed he was still out cold. She looked back towards her companions, and scratched the side of her face with one finger.

"Say, if it'll be all right….Do you think I could go back and talk with him some more? We were sort of in the middle of a conversation, when I started to worry that Inuyasha may have gotten himself in to large trouble."

"I don't think that's a problem, Kagome. There's no threat there. We'll try to keep Inuyasha here while you're out also. We'll say something like you're taking a bath," added Sango.

Kagome just smiled and thanked her friends, as she headed back out to find him, now just carrying her bow and quiver for just in case situations.

….

Ki had heard plenty from the forest around him. He never thought he would come to find out such things. A girl…from the future? A reincarnated miko, from the miko who had sealed Inuyasha to the grand tree? Not only this, but she was also born with the Shikon no Tama, now in pieces, embedded into her side. Kagome had freed Inuyasha from his seal, and has now been traveling to put the jewel back together since. Tonriyu had also found out about Naraku, Kikyo's return etc. He thanked the trees kindly, before standing up and staring towards the way to the village nearby,

'This woman has gone through much since coming to this time, and yet still stays caring like she does? There sounds to me like there is more to her than just being a reincarnation. While her soul partly was Kikyo's, I don't if they really should be considered alike. Yes, before Kikyo was killed, she had a kind heart. But, her will was not as strong as Kagome's. Even though turning Inuyasha human would have been selfless seeming, in all actuality it wasn't. The jewel would still exist. Kagome, it seems she isn't sure what to do, but to gather the jewel shards as fast as possible, to stop the terror it can cause. Since she is from the future, her traditions and personality are different from the walking dead Kikyo. She really does seem stronger willed that her. Or, at least from what the forest has told me. '

As his thoughts rambled on, he began to sense Higurashi coming into the forest. She was probably looking for Inuyasha or something. 'I guess I can tell her that he isn't here,' he thought. In all actuality, he just wanted to talk to her. At least this gave him a good excuse to do so. Smiling slightly, he headed in the direction of her scent. Her scent was strange in and of itself. Most human's scent smell of the work they do, and tend to not be very clean. The woman though… Her scent not only smelled clean but of the Chinese deadened fruit 'peaches'. Peaches, a wonderfully scented fruit.

…..

Kagome searched around, feeling a little nervous. After all, she still didn't know this person all too well. Would it upset him that she came looking for him? A sound of cracking branches came nearby.

"What was that?" Kagome quickly turned her head towards the sound. Her eyes widened as she say Naraku before her. "How d-did you?"

"I learned how to mask my scent. A very nice trick to have it seems. I could even sneak up on the miko who can see jewel shards."

That's when she noticed. There were no jewel shards on him. Not to mention he was wearing that white baboon pelt he enjoyed so well. That meant he was merely a doll. 'The puppeteer maybe nearby though,' she thought.

Trying to make haste, Kagome went for an arrow, only to be pinned to a tree by the earthy tentacles of the doll.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat someone who came without a sign of wanting to fight?"

"You always want to fight. Inu-Mmph!"

One of his tentacles covered over her mouth. She felt useless to be pinned against the tree by a puppet, with no way of getting away. 'Why does this happen so much,' she asked herself. Looking up, she glared at the thing instead of showing fear.

The doll chuckled. "Well, it seems this will be easier than I thought. Now, I'm sure you are the one that would be holding the shards. Let's see. Where do you keep them?" It grinned under its mask, watching her struggle as he got closer.

'Soon I'll take the jewels. But what to do with the girl? Should I kill her, or perhaps use her as a form of bait for Inuyasha…"

"Wh-hat?? What is this," he spoke out loud, watching vines and tree roots begin to rise around them.

Kagome looked around the best she could. She too wondered what was going on. Then, that once timid voice boomed towards Naraku; the one she had just heard not too long ago.

"Whoever you are, I ask that you release that girl. I can tell that you are a mere puppet, and you should know that based off the Earth like that makes if very easy for me to take control of. So, I suggest you do as I say," the voice spoke.

"A plant youkai," the fake Naraku said in a surprised voice. "Very well then. I see that I may have to rethink my plans." He pulled his tentacles off of her, and she fell to her knees. Bowing, the puppet soon took off, disappearing into the forest.

Kagome looked up at the demon standing before her. "Tonriyu-san…" He had come to rescue her?

Rushing up to her, Ki knelt beside her. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you, for saving me Tonriyu-san."

"Please, just Ki." He smiled then, before offering his hand to help her up.

Kagome returned the smile and took his hand gladly. Getting up, Ki asked her who that person was. She explained that it was a puppet of a half demon named Naraku. Ki just nodded in understanding. The trees had mentioned this villainous creature to him before.

"Perhaps it might be best for you to find a safer place. If he was desperate enough to search you out when you were alone, it would be best to be with people you know."

Kagome scratched the back of her head. He was right, but she really wanted to talk to him. Not to mention she didn't feel very well about walking back to the village alone. Then, she got an idea. "Well, I do kind of know you, and I don't really feel like walking back alone to the village…"

"I will accompany you, if that's what you are asking," he said. Getting a nod from her, Ki began to follow the Miko Kagome back to Kaede's village. In a way, this gives him a better chance to get to know her.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way back, Kagome found out how much Ki knew about her, and soon he told her just how he knew.

"You can even talk to trees? That's amazing! Oh…" Kagome felt sad for a moment. "After all the trees that Inuyasha's knocked down or the one's I hit with my arrows … They probably aren't too happy with me."

Ki couldn't help but smile. She was trying to make an apology for past events, in a way. "Actually, they speak highly of you. We cannot always help the destruction caused. Besides, a human may build a home from the woods but they plant more for food and clothes. While they use, they also help." As he said this, he noticed a sad expression spreading on her face. What did he say to upset her? "I'm sorry, if I made you-"

"It's not you." Kagome shook her head. "I just don't think you'd say something as nice about humans if…If you saw the way the world was in my time. Sure, there are people who still care. But, with the skyscrapers and all, there isn't much room for foliage in big cities."

"Skyscrapers," he asked. From the sound of those things, he didn't much like them. How could they not have time for the earth they live on?

"Oh, they're really tall buildings made of metal and glass mostly." Kagome paused a moment. She looked at him, putting a smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you too. If it helps, there is still a lot of green in the world. There are still a lot of rainforests. Some people even buy up large amounts of land, just to keep in lush and green. It all isn't that bad."

The relieved him a bit. For a minute, he was worried about how the world turned out. He was thinking about 'great war' and the like maybe destroying most of the greenery or something. Now those thoughts dispersed, and his calm ways returned to him.

"So Kagome, do you have family back where you are from?"

"Oh yes. I have my mother, grandpa, and Souta. Oh, and of course our cat Buyo. My father died when I was very young, so I don't remember him much. Then of course, I have three close friends. Though… We're not as close as we use to be, but they still treat me as if I never leave." she sighed a moment. "I hope grandpa isn't telling them another crazy illness that I magically have. One day, he's going to have to explain why I'm not in bed when they pop over."

"While I would usually ask why you wouldn't tell them the truth, I kind of understand why you wouldn't. Most people wouldn't believe in a time traveling miko. Even some very powerful demons wouldn't believe it. If the trees hadn't told me, I probably wouldn't have," he replied.

Kagome laughed. "That's true. So, you do you have family?"

He stopped a moment, taking his time. Kagome stopped behind him. He turned around. "I do. I have a hanyou son. I hadn't seen him or his mother in so long; I went to see them not too long ago. To my dismay, I found his mother was no longer living. If…If I had just not worried so much about the demon laws- It's all in the past now. I didn't speak to him. I feared making my appearance now after so many years would upset him. I hadn't realized so much time had passed."

How sad this news was to Kagome. The sad look in his eyes really showed how much he had loved this woman. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry to hear that. However, maybe your son would be like Inuyasha. Sure, he never got to meet his father. In a way, he rather resents him. But, I'm sure if he got to meet him that he'd be very happy to see him."

Ki's eyes shone. "Do… Do you really think my son would be happy to see me?"

"I'm sure he would." Kagome gave him one of her brightest smiles. She was glad she had been able to cheer him up a bit. Then she noticed the nervousness on his face. 'For a demon,' she thought,' he's not good at hiding his emotions. Most of the ones I meet are hard to read or show only a lust for power.'

"…If I do see him, then what do I say? From afar, Jinenji looked like he was content and enjoyed working-"

"Did you say Jinenji?" Kagome's eyes widened.

Ki raised a brow. "Yes. Do you know my son?"

"Of course I know him! Inuyasha and I were trying to help our friend Sango's pet fire cat, Kirara. While I was there, he taught me a bit about grown and mixing herbs. He was so nervous back then, and the villagers were so mean. However, after those giant worm-like demons tried to attack his mother and the rest of the village, everyone treated him better. Mostly because he saved them and they realized he wasn't a bad guy after all."

"So, you were the one who helped my son! I spoke to one of the villagers who told me the story, but they didn't know the names of those who were around. I am greatly thankful for how much you helped him." He bowed in thanks. "I am so proud of how he is right now, even after all that had happened to him. To know you and Inuaysha were the ones that helped him during one of his greater times in need, when I wasn't there to do so, truly makes me happy."

Kagome blushed. "I don't think we helped that much. Jinenji was a kind, strong demon in the first place. All he needed was-well-a nudge in the right direction, I guess." She scratched the side of her face nervously. It was hard to try to accept such a kind compliment.

Hearing nice things about one's son would make any father proud. Still, he was nervous about how his son would react. Then, an idea hit. "I'm sorry if I upset you or anything, but would you mind accompanying me to see him? I'm just not sure I can see him alone, to be honest. It's been so long."

For a moment, Kagome wasn't sure what to say. In then end, she gave him a quick nod. "I'd love to. But first, I need to get back to everyone."

Ki chuckled. "Of course. I didn't expect you to want to come right this minute anyways. Besides, I have a few more plants I need to help out before I go."

They had stepped into the village now. Ki followed her to Kaede's hut, where everyone stood in surprise.

"Kagome, is this the plant demon you told us about," asked Sango.

"Yes. This is Tonriyu Ki. Tonriyu-"

"Please, just call me Ki. It's so much easier," he interrupted. He never did much like formalities.

….

Inuyasha didn't like this person. Not at all. He was just too nice. Being not one to meet any plant demons in his life, he just figured them to be just as treacherous as any other demon, even if he didn't sense anything bad about him.

Everyone else just ignored Inuyasha, as they usually do. They had been helping Ki plant and fertilize in the forest. He appreciated the help quite a lot, constantly remarking about how it was so nice to see people doing that. Sango, Miroku. Kagome, and Shippo noticed Ki would go quiet from time to time. At first, they thought he just enjoyed the peace and quiet a lot. Soon, they realized it was because he had a hard time knowing what to say. Being a demon who doesn't speak a lot to others, it would be difficult to know what to say when he finally did. They helped him out though, starting conversations or asking about different kinds of plants. From the looks of it, he really did enjoy all the interaction.

"You know, I wouldn't mind coming with all of you. I'd really like to meet the man who helped Kirara get better," announced Sango.

"Yeah, why don't we all go? We can look for the jewel while we're at it," growled out Inuaysha. He mostly aimed the statements to Kagome, who in turn rolled her eyes.

…

She was glad to have gotten over the crush she once had with Inuyasha. If that had still been going on, she was sure she would have gone crazy by now. Though without it. She found herself getting rather lonely. She wanted to be with someone, but didn't know if she would find anyone. Hojo was more like a friend and so was Kouga. Inuyasha was forever more just a friend. There wasn't really anyone else. With her going back and forth from her time to the Feudal Era, she didn't really have time for romance either.

'It would still be nice,' she thought, sighing softly as she did.

….

Ki notice her sigh and wondered what she would be thinking. It was strange, but the more he was around this woman the easier it was to interact with others. It was just so easy to talk with her. 'Just like she was,' he thought. He did miss his lover, but he knew he had to get over her. As much as it pained his heart to think like that. Finding out that Kagome and Inuyasha had helped Jinenji over a year ago helped him better understand that his love's death was not too long ago. She had grown old and had died in peace, from what he knew.

'If I had mated with her, she would have been able to live longer, and stayed younger for much longer. We would have been able to live out our lives together. But, I knew she didn't want to leave her home. I can understand that. It would have been hard for her too, to try to get use to youkai society. They weren't always so kind to human mates. Still…'

He tried to shed those thoughts. Now was not the time to think about it. His heart yearned for her, and he felt oh so lonely. Years to a human looked like only months to a demon like he. His biggest regret was not realizing how long it had truly been. Then perhaps, he would have at least seen her one more time before-

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ki turned his head to the miko looking up at him. There was concern in her eyes. He nodded and told her he was fine. Reassuring her a bit more, she finally believed him. She went back to working, and he looked around a bit. She had been the only one to notice that something was bothering him. 'She must look out for everyone in her pack. Just like a mother would.' While there were many things different about her, the kind heart but strong spirit she had made her look like a noble youkai female. Sure, many daiyoukai, when on their own, acted mean and nasty. Nevertheless, when they have finally found their mate and no longer need to constantly have to prove their power, their mean ways would shed. Of course, they wouldn't show their kindness to a lesser youkai or human though. That would go against the demon nature.

'One of the reasons I couldn't put her through that,' he assured himself. 'Sure, she was strong of heart. To have to prove all the courts she was worthy enough though, she wouldn't have had it….'

He was starting to upset himself again. Instead, he continued his work. They would be done soon and could head off to Jinenji's village.

…

"You all ready yet?" Inuyasha was aggravated. He had to wait for everyone to get ready to go.

"Yeah, we're done now, Inuyasha." Kagome had replied in a frustrated voice.

'That boy sure likes to upset everyone,' thought Ki. Speaking quietly to himself, he said, "This will be quite the journey."


End file.
